WolfDX v1.99
WolfDX is a TC by Tricob with maps from both him and RonWolf. The game features new music, graphics, wall images, sound effects, and digitized sound. It also includes "non-standard" features like Hint Bubbles, Tables With Pickup Items, Ammo Crates, and booby-trapped crates. The original version existed as a Wolf4GW release, and the code was later ported to Wolf4SDL. The Wolf4SDL port exists in both 3-level and 4-level versions (excluding the secret level). The newest version is v2.00 (The Deluxe Edition), and is officially abandoned. An expanded version also exists with an additional episode and maps by RonWolf. WolfDX is open source. In-game Exclusive Features "Jaws" is a variation of the "teeth trap" obstacle in the platform game "Prince Of Persia". It is a pair of metallic teeth that open and close at certain intervals. According to Tricob, the character was supposed to be kept secret from the public, but he slipped one day and posted publicly about the character in the DHWs forum. The character first appears in Level Four of the four-level demo. Tricob has said that the obstacle's sound effect is supposed to lower in volume when the player is farther away from it, but a bug in the game's code prevents the volume reduction from occurring. Regarding the creation of the "sound" for Jaws, Tricob says this: "I recorded the sound by having a large pot in an area where everything around it would absorb the least amount of vibration from the pot. I then took a butter knife - handle-side up - and I hit the pot as hard as I could. I had to record the sound twice, since the first recording was too loud and could end up distorted. I then reduced the speed several times, which made the sound decay to silence at a slower pace. This technique also lowered the pitch of the sound as well, which made the sound less annoying to hear ... an important thing to keep in mind if a sound effect repeats itself constantly. Oddly enough, decreasing the speed also increased the volume, so I kept having to lower the volume as I went along. The pitch of the sound kept getting lower until all the harshness of the sound effect was gone. The 'Goldwave' utility did all the work single-handedly ... recording, speed reduction, volume reduction ... even the WAV file resampling. The sound effect sounds like a drum when I hear it now, which is certainly not what I had in mind at the time." "Jaws" was not the game's only exclusive feature. In Episode Two of the game, we see "keys in hanging plants". This is exactly what it sounds like; the player sees plants hanging from the ceiling, he shoots them, and the plants fall to the floor, crack open, and inside the broken plant is a key for the player to pick up. Tricob said the animation for the falling plants was never finished, so he never made any levels that used them. RonWolf was made aware of this fact, yet he was still interested in making maps with the hanging plants regardless. Music The changed music listed below is composed by Tricob unless otherwise noted. In Episode Two, most of the tunes heard in the game are composed by Bobby Prince. * Title screen: "Basic Instinct" theme; Midi file found online * High Scores: composed by Bobby Prince * Floor 0: Pac-mania Level 2 theme; Midi file found online * Floor 1:"Only One Survives" * Floor 2: composed by Bobby Prince * Floor 3: "There's Trouble Ahead" * Floor 4: "Into The Fire" External links * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * Download at the Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Thread at Haven * News at the Dome * News at the Dome: MAY/JUN 2008 JAN/FEB 2008 Category:Music